Birthdays
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Today's Rogue's birthday, but she is not in the mood to celebrate. With Gambit gone on a mission what is there to celebrate? Can Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and with the help of a certain cocky cajun, prove her wrong? Pure Romyness fluff! One-shot


_**Author's Note: **__Today, November 23, is my b-day so I had to write something about my favorite couple! Hope you enjoy!_

_Parce que--because_

_Bien sur--Of course_

_Meine Schwester, kommen bitte heraus--My sister, please come out here_

_Chérie, tu es très belle en ce moment--Precious, you look very beautiful in this moment_

_C'est bon--It's okay_

_Mon couer--My heart_

Rogue sighed as she quickly hit the alarm clock on her dresser. She did not want to get up today. In fact, maybe if she stayed quiet and still enough everyone would think she was sleeping and then she could hide out in her room all day.

There was a quick tapping on her door.

"Rogue, are you, like, up yet?"

Rogue groaned and covered her head with a pillow, trying to tune out Kitty's super cheerful voice. She was not in the mood.

"Come on!" Kitty pleaded. "I know you're up!"

More knocking and Rogue threw the pillow at the door hoping it would discourage Kitty enough so that she would go away.

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted. "It's your birthday, Rogue! Don't you want to celebrate?"

Rogue cursed and tossed another pillow at the door.

She did not want to celebrate. She hated birthdays—especially her own! It brought up too many painful memories that were best left alone. Every year she dreaded this day—November 23. For that day just reminded her that she would never see her family again—her mother was dead, her father hated her, and Mystique had betrayed her. It also reminded her of the fact that she was a mutant and would never be able to touch anyone without draining their life force.

And thinking of her powers made her think of Remy.

God, she missed him! He had left a week ago to attend to Thieves' Guild business. Apparently, the Assassins were getting a little too high and mighty and Remy's family needed their Prince to come and restore balance. She hadn't wanted him to leave—neither had Remy at first—but the situation had become so dire that Remy's father himself had shown up at the mansion to beg for his son's help. Rogue—sensing that Remy was only now staying for her—had told Remy to go and get things settled and then to hurry back to her. He had reluctantly agreed and she helped him pack that night, fighting tears all the away.

The hardest part for her had been him flying away with the jet and her standing on the ground—alone again. Before he left, she gave him back the Queen of Hearts card that he had given her such a long time ago, as a charm for good luck. He had smiled that cocky grin of his and handed her his Ace of Spades.

_"Why are yah givin' this tah meh?"_ She had asked.

_"Parce que, chere, it'll give toi somet'ing to remember moi by."_ He had replied seriously.

_"Remy, yah're comin' back tah meh."_ She had said sharply, tears threatening to consume her.

_"Bien sur, chere."_ He had assured her and then he pulled her into his embrace. She had stayed there for what seemed like hours just listening to his heart beat. But, Remy father's called to his son and Rogue knew that he had to go.

_"See yah soon."_ She had said to him hopefully.

He hadn't said anything, but instead kissed her passionately.

She forced him to let go before he fell to the ground unconscious.

_"Dat's worth de pain, chere."_ He had informed her as he walked away into the jet.

Then, he was gone.

She frowned and turned to face the alarm clock again.

She hated her birthday. She hated it with a fiery passion.

"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed. "Come on! You can't stay in there forever!"

Rogue smirked.

"Oh yes, ah can!" She shouted back.

She heard Kitty sigh and then heard her quick footsteps disappear down the hall.

Rogue grinned and leaned back onto her bed. She had won the battle with Kitty. Now she could just stay in bed all day with no one to bother her!

"Rogue?"

Damn, she forgot that Kitty had never been one to give up easily.

Now, Kurt was the one at the door and she could hear Kitty's foot tapping impatiently.

"Kurt, ah don't wanna come out!" She called and hoped her brother would understand.

"But ze others—!" He started to protest, but stopped mid-sentence as he cried out in pain. Rogue figured that Kitty thought Kurt was going to blow some sort of secret and that made her curious. For a second, she thought about getting up, but then decided against it. She carefully pulled out the Ace of Spades and kissed it.

"Ah miss yah, Remy." She whispered and prayed again for his safety.

"Meine Schwester, kommen bitte heraus."

She had absorbed Kurt enough times to know what he was asking and she hoped that he would understand why she couldn't leave.

She didn't want to relieve painful memories, especially when Remy wasn't here with her.

"No!" She screamed.

She heard Kurt sigh dejectedly and knew that he had given up.

"Rogue, please!" Kitty pleaded. "You don't have to stay out here very long—"

"Ah said no." She growled and then Kitty was gone.

Rogue held the playing card close to her heart and thought of Remy—her beloved swamp rat. He had to be okay, she knew he had to! He would come back to her and when he did, she would feel whole again—not broken like glass.

Her door burst opened and Logan leaned causally in the doorframe.

Rogue sat up and flipped her hair to the side so she could see him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and Kitty was smiling triumphantly behind him.

"Hey Stripes," He greeted casually.

"Logan," She replied cautiously. "What's goin' on?"

"Yer gonna get dressed and then yer gonna go downstairs." He ordered.

"What!?" Rogue yelled. Logan never made her do anything she didn't want to do. Why was he taking Kitty's side now?

"Yah heard me, Stripes." He replied in a warning tone. He pointed to Kitty. "Kitty will help yah get dressed." He then left the room, leaving Rogue trapped with Kitty.

"Rogue, just relax, ok?" Kitty informed her. "You'll be thanking me later for doing this!"

"Ah seriously doubt that," Rogue growled, getting up. Kitty walked over to her closet and quickly began to flip through her clothes until she sighed.

"This will not do," She muttered to herself.

"What do yah mean?" Rogue questioned.

"Jean!" Kitty called.

"Jean?" Rogue asked, feeling completely lost. Something big was going on here and she wasn't sure what.

Jean Grey entered with a huge garment bag and a pair of green high heels.

"Kitty, you've got the jewelry?" Jean inquired.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaimed. "Just do her hair."

"You got it," Jean responded.

"Wait, guys ah still have no idea what's goin' on here!" Rogue shouted.

"Just sit down and shut up." Kitty ordered. "Let Jean and I make you look fabulous."

Rogue finally did what they said and watched with wonderment as Kitty transformed her hair into a beautiful layered up do with her white strand hanging gracefully to the left side. Jean helped her into the formal gown which was a beautiful emerald—the same shade as her eyes—and it had red sparkles tastefully added in. Jean carefully added red dangling earrings and a ruby necklace and she had even gotten her red evening gloves.

"Guys!" Rogue exclaimed. "Where did y'all get this stuff?"

Kitty and Jean exchanged a glance.

"Nowhere," They muttered in unison.

Finally, after about an hour, Rogue was done. She looked and felt like a Princess. She couldn't look away from the mirror.

"That's meh?" She whispered in wonderment.

"Yep!" Kitty exclaimed enthusiastically. "Jean, will you go check and make sure the present is down stairs?"

Jean nodded and scampered out of the room.

"Present?" Rogue asked. "Oh Kitty, you didn't need to get me anything!"

Kitty smiled all-knowingly.

"Relax, I didn't."

"Then, who did?"

"It's all ready." Jean informed Kitty.

"You ready?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Yeah, ah guess."

"Good!" Jean exclaimed.

They both ran out of the room and down the stairs and Rogue was wondering what on Earth was going on in this mansion. She took a deep breath and went out of the room and gracefully walked down the stairs. She got to the main foyer and saw that it had been decorated like a scene from a Disney Princess movie.

Rogue gasped as she saw all her friends—her family—were dressed up in formal attire. Logan came over to her—in a suit, no less—and offered his hand. She took it and he gracefully helped her down the last few steps.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted.

Rogue smiled and turned away so no one would see the tear that was rolling down her cheek. When she had composed herself, she kissed Logan on the cheek and hugged everyone in the room.

"Thank y'all so much!" She thanked them, beaming.

"Rogue," Kitty came up to her in a wonderful pink dress. "We all got you a present and we know you'll like it."

"Close your eyes." Jean told her.

Rogue did.

After a few seconds, she felt a hand slip into hers and her heart skipped a beat.

It couldn't be him! It was her imagination trying to make her feel better about him not being here.

"Chérie, tu es très belle en ce moment." He whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and embraced him.

"Remy, ah was so worried!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"C'est bon," He told her. "C'est bon, mon Coeur."

They spent the rest of the night dancing like the Prince and Princess do in the end of every fairytale.

By the end of the night, Rogue was glad it was her birthday.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews make the world go round!_


End file.
